This invention relates to containers for holding, storing, and transporting hats. It relates most specifically to hats which are commonly referred to as baseball caps. The baseball cap has a domed body portion which conforms generally to the shape of a person's head, in combination with a forwardly extending bill.
It is known to hold, contain, and store hats in containers. Illustrative of such containers are the following United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,275 Smith shows a cap box for storing a single military style hat having a rigid bill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,217 Trudeau shows a container for storing a pair of military hats wherein each hat comprises a bill.
Neither of the above 2 patents show a hat which conforms generally to the shape of a head nor a hat which can be formed in a shingled array such as can a baseball cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,807 Hatcher Jr. teaches a hat box and a corresponding hat support for stacking a plurality of derby style hats which have a brim extending completely about the circumference of the main body portion.
While there are a plurality of containers for storing hats, it would be desirable to provide a container capable of storing a plurality of collapsed hats in shingled array, whereby the volume of storage would be minimized.
It would also be desirable to provide such a container which has a decorative appearance and conforms generally to the shape of the hats.
It would further be desirable to provide such a container which both accommodates and restrains the bills of the hats such that the hats are somewhat restrained from free movement within the storage container.
It would still further be desirable to provide a plurality of containers, each of which is adapted to receive a plurality of hats, and which containers are adapted to being removeably attached to each other for vertical storage.
It is an object of this invention to provide a container which has a decorative appearance and conforms generally to the shape of the hats to be contained therein.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container which both accommodates and restrains the bills of the hats such that the hats are somewhat restrained from free movement within the storage container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a plurality of containers, each of which is adapted to receive a plurality of hats, and which containers are adapted to be removeably attached to each other for vertical storage.